


Glögin tuoksua ja joulun odotusta

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Vendelan jouluiset ficit [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, joulu - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Paloja Harryn ja Dracon joulun odotuksesta.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Vendelan jouluiset ficit [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222103





	Glögin tuoksua ja joulun odotusta

1\. (100 sanaa – kynttilä)

  
Punaviini höyrysi kattilassa ja Draco kaatoi varovaisesti mausteseoksen sekaan. Hän sammutti lieden, hämmensi juomaa hetken ja nosti sen keittiötasolle. Yhdellä taikasauvan heilautuksella hän kutsui kaksi koristeellista lasia kaapista ja kaatoi varovasti juomaa niihin.  
  
”Harry?” Dracon ääni oli kysyvä kun hän lähti leijuttamaan juomia edellään.  
”Kaikki valmista”, ääni kuului olohuoneen puolelta.  
”Hienoa”, Draco huokaisi tyytyväisenä ja katsoi sohvapöytää, jonka Harry oli kattanut.  
  
Pipareita ja sinihomejuustoa, viinirypäleitä, suklaata sekä pähkinöitä, tunnelmaa loi muutama lumottu kynttilä. Draco laski lasit alas ja kumartui suutelemaan miestään.  
  
”Kiitos”, Draco mumisi Harryn huulia vasten ennen kuin istuutui sohvalle.  
  
”Kiitos itsellesi”, Harry tarttui glögilasiin. ”Hyvää joulun odotusta.”  
”Samoin.”  
  
  


2\. (100 sanaa – kahvi)

  
Sulkakynä piirsi koukeroisia kirjaimia paksulle paperille. Välillä Draco pysähtyi katsomaan työnsä tulosta, tai vilkaisi pöydän toisella puolella istuvaa Harrya, joka kirjoitti keskittyneesti kieli keskellä suuta.  
  
”Pitäisikö meidän lähettää kortti sinun sukulaisillesi?” Draco pohti leyhytellessään erästä korttia kuivaksi.  
”Ei todellakaan!” Harry nosti päänsä ilme järkyttyneenä.  
”Minä vain kysyin”, Draco sanoi hieman loukkaantuneena, vaikka oli tiennytkin vastauksen jo etukäteen.  
  
Hetken Harry oli hiljaa sormeillen mietteissään tyhjää kahvimukiaan.  
  
”Anteeksi”, viimein Harry nousi ja kiersi pöydän Dracon luo.  
”Ei se mitään”, Draco sanoi ja painoi päänsä Harrya vasten. ”Minun tässä pitäisi pyytää anteeksi, en ajatellut.”  
  
Harry hymyili pudistaen päätään ja painoi suukon Dracon hiuksiin.  
  
  


3\. (100 sanaa – hymyillä)

  
”Varo etteivät ne pala!” Harryn huuto kuului työhuoneen suunnasta.  
  
”Kyllä minä osaan”, Draco tuhahti itsekseen mutta vilkaisi kuitenkin uuniin, missä paistui ensimmäinen pellillinen pipareita.  
  
Vielä noin kolme minuuttia. Draco katsahti kelloon ja risti kätensä rinnalleen katse jälleen tiiviisti uunissa.  
  
”Löysin sen”, Harry astui hymyillen keittiöön ja heilutteli paperinpalaa kädessään.  
”Hienoa”, Dracon ääni oli kireä kun hän yritti vahtia kelloa, uunia ja keskittyä Harryn sanoihin.  
”Hyvä on”, Harry naurahti Dracon vakavuudelle. ”Vahdi sinä piparit niin minä valmistan kuorrutteen, eli tarvitsen tomusokeria ja…”  
”Hys”, Draco suhahti kiukkuisena ja raotti taas uuninluukkua.  
  
Hiljaa Harry tuli Dracon vierelle ja yhdessä he odottivat viimeisen minuutin.  
  
  


4\. (100 sanaa – appelsiini)

  
”Oletko sinä varma?” Draco katseli epäilevästi Harrya, joka istui keittiönpöydän ääressä.  
”Tietenkin”, Harry hymyili ja poimi käteensä uuden pienen mustan nastaa muistuttavan jutun.  
  
Kulmat kurtussa Draco katseli kuinka Harry painoi nastan vasten appelsiinia puhkaisten sen kuoren.  
  
”Onko näitä tarkoitus syödä?” Draco otti käteensä yhden oranssin hedelmän, joka oli täynnä omituisia nystyröitä.  
”Ei tietenkään!” Harry naurahti. ”Nämä ovat [koristeita](https://www.lansivayla.fi/blogit/loistovinkki/11633-tuoksuva-appelsiinikoriste).”  
”Hmmm”, Draco pyöritteli kädessään kummallista koristetta.  
  
”Haista sitä”, Harry kehotti keskittyen jälleen työhönsä.  
  
Epäluuloisena Draco nuuhkaisi hedelmää ja hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki.  
  
”Tämähän tuoksuu aivan…”  
”Niinpä”, Harry hymyili tietävänä.  
”… joululta”, Draco päätti lauseensa ja katsoi aivan uusin silmin Harryn tekemiä koristeita.  
  
  


5\. (100 sanaa – tuoksu)

  
Hyräillen itsekseen _kulkuset, kulkuset_ Draco käveli ympäri asuntoa ja heilutti taikasauvaansa. Velhokonsteinkin siivoaminen vei paljon aikaa, mutta lopputulos olisi silti täydellinen. Draco rakasti puhtaan kodin tuoksua, ja käytti usein kotonaan oppimaa raikastustaikaa.  
  
Tosin tänään hän aikoi käyttää vain jouluun varattua loitsua, jonka myötä asunto tulisi tuoksumaan kaikelta siltä, mistä Draco joulussa piti. Hän oli tehnyt taikaan myös muutaman lisäyksen Harrya varten, joka oli hurahtanut täysin Dracon punaviiniglögin aromeihin.  
  
Viimein Draco pysäytti sauvakätensä liikkeen ja pysähtyi arvioimaan työnsä tulosta keskelle olohuonetta. Katseltuaan hetken ympärilleen, hän nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä itsekseen. Paikat kiilsivät ja ilmassa leijui raikas, mutta jouluinen tuoksu.  
  
Joulu saisi pian tulla.  
  
  


6\. (100 sanaa – punaviini)

  
”Oletko nähnyt Teddyn lahjaa?” Harry kysyi stressaantuneella äänellä.  
”Mitä niistä”, Draco mutisi mutta nosteli lahjapaperikääröjä auttaen Harrya etsinnöissä.  
  
Näytti siltä, kuin heidän olohuoneessaan olisi räjähtänyt jotain hyvin värikästä. Joka paikassa oli lahjapapereita ja erivärisiä nauhoja. Paketoituja lahoja oli nosteltu syrjään ja Draco oli taikonut heidän punaviinilasinsa leijumaan ilmassa etteivät ne sotkisi paketointia.  
  
”Tässä se on”, Harry huokaisi helpottuneena.  
”Oletko varma, ettet hemmottele häntä pilalle?” Draco naurahti ja siemaisi viiniään, hän oli saanut jo oman paketointiurakkansa loppuun.  
”En tietenkään”, Harry protestoi, mutta punastui hieman.  
  
”Sinä olet maailman paras kummisetä”, Draco lepytti Harrya ja kumartui suutelemaan miestä, joka vastasi eleeseen selvästi helpottuneena.  
  
  


7\. (100 sanaa – kirjoittaa)

  
Joulu oli sujunut mallikkaasti. Kotikolossa oli riittänyt vilskettä kuten aina, mutta nyt he olivat palanneet kotiin nauttimaan oman kodin hiljaisuudesta. Harry oli mennyt keittiöön valmistelemaan punaviiniglögiä ja Draco sytytteli kynttilöitä olohuoneeseen.  
  
Hieman hermostuneena Draco hypisteli taskussaan olevaa pakettia. Sen päälle hän oli sinä aamulla kirjoittanut yhden ainoan sanan.  
  
 _Ainoani._  
  
Toivottavasti Harry arvostaisi hänen lahjaansa ja ymmärtäisi myös sen syvemmän merkityksen. Vaikka he olivat olleet jo vuosia yhdessä ja sitoutuneet toisiinsa, niin viimeisen, suurimman askeleen ottamisesta he eivät olleet koskaan puhuneet.  
  
Tämä joulu olisi kuitenkin hyvä hetki korjata tilanne.  
  
Harryn tuodessa höyryävät glögit olohuoneeseen, Draco suoristi selkänsä ja valmistautui kosimaan rakastaan.


End file.
